You're Cheating
by a swan and her queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Regina and Emma play Strip Poker.


**You're Cheating!**

****Regina and Emma play Strip Poker.

**A/N**

****One-shot, originally written for Tumblr by request!

* * *

"You must be cheating! Regina!" Emma whined as she stood up, whilst Regina remained sat down with a smug smirk plastered across her face.

Emma pulled off her jeans, frustrated that she was now down to her underwear whilst Regina was still fully clothed. She crashed back down and picked up her cards, determined that she was going to win this time.

"Maybe you'll get lucky this time Sheriff?" Regina suggested, knowing fully well that her card skills were way more advanced that Emma's.

They'd been playing 'head's up' for a good couple of hours, it started off pretty casual but now it was rather intense. Emma had lost each game so far and she was completely baffled, was she just unlucky?

"If I win, you're going to take off two pieces of clothing. Because it's your fault that i'm getting cold!" Emma said, staring at her cards.

"If I win, again. Then you're going to take off your next item of clothing slowly, without having a tantrum." Regina replied confidently.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the mayor and they continued their game.

* * *

Regina cleared her throat, remaining patient as Emma looked over her cards. Her face un-readable as she looked up at Regina.

"Well?" Regina asked.

Emma slowly put her cards down, she had a full house. She felt confident as she folded her arms and calmly awaited Regina's reaction. Regina looked down at Emma's cards, then back at her own, revealing nothing. Nerves filled Emma's stomach as she observed Regina's infamous poker face before she put down her cards beside Emma's. She had a straight flush.

"How the hell?!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands down as Regina chuckled lowly.

"Oh come on Emma, just accept defeat." Regina said smugly.

"I'm going to beat you Regina, if it is the last thing that I do." Emma warned, her frustration growing.

Regina stood up and held out her hand and helped Emma up.

"If you insist on another game then i'll get us a drink, but first." Regina said, before pinging Emma's bra strap.

"Ouch! Alright." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Enjoy this Madame Mayor, because this is all you're getting." Emma said confidently before un-doing her bra slowly, letting her bra fall off of her shoulders and onto the ground whilst Regina stood back admiring what she'd earned.

Regina looked up from Emma's breasts and stepped forward, just close enough for her clothes to be in contact with Emma's bare skin.

"I'll get us some drinks." Regina whispered, giving Emma a cheeky wink before leaving for the kitchen.

Emma watched that magnificent woman walk away, before covering her breasts with her arms. Regina could send Emma's hormones wild with simply a look, and Regina knew that. She took full advantage of it. Emma bit her lip and waited impatiently for Regina to return.

* * *

A few minutes later, Regina returned with two glasses of apple cider and wait. Emma did a double-take, she was in her underwear?

"I thought i'd take the pressure off of you Sheriff, you looked a tad stressed." Regina said, passing Emma her glass and sitting down.

Regina dealt out their cards as Emma sat down with her glass, Regina looked up at Emma and smirked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Always remarkably perky." Regina said cheerfully, obviously looking in the direction of Emma's breasts.

Emma's cheeks turned crimson as she put her glass down beside her and grasped the nearest pillow before Regina grabbed it off of her.

"Ah, ah! I won this, play fairly." Regina said, chucking the pillow onto the sofa before tutting whilst picking up her fresh set of cards.

Emma picked her cards up and they began to play what would be their final game.

* * *

Emma felt the excitement build up inside of her as she gained the last card she needed for a straight flush, she tried not to change her expression as she looked up at Regina who was observing her cards.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Indeed." Regina replied, focusing her attention on Emma.

Emma proudly put down her cards and awaited Regina's reaction. Then Regina slowly put her cards down.

"You win Sheriff." Regina said seductively, standing up.

"YES!" Emma shouted, jumping up and slipping her hands around Regina's waist.

"I knew it was only a matter of time."

Emma reached her hands up Regina's back and un-clipped her bra taking it off slowly as Regina watched her excitable facial expressions. The moment Regina's bra was on the floor, Regina pushed Emma back onto the sofa and sat on top of her, holding her arms above her head.

"You know I let you win right?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear.


End file.
